Vida Tranquila I: Tormenta Invernal
by Maeve Riannon
Summary: Tomoe ha sobrevivido al encuentro entre Kenshin y Tatsumi y, tras la guerra, Kenshin y ella huyen a un pueblo de las montañas, donde tienen una hija.


**Nota: **Esta historia sucede en un universo alternativo donde lo único que cambia es que Tomoe no muere. Casados, Kenshin y ella huyen a un pueblo en la montaña después de la guerra, y allí tienen una niña. Si alguien está interesado en conocer más sobre su vida y sabe inglés, podrá leer el resto en otras historias mías de la serie "Quiet Life".

Y nada más. ¡Saludos a todos! ^_^

**Vida tranquila, I: Tormenta invernal.**

Tomoe removió el contenido de la olla una vez más, y alzó la cabeza para aclarar el humo de sus ojos. Al sentir cómo el cuerpo se le estremecía con el primer temblor del crepúsculo, su abrazo se estrechó en torno al _haori _que llevaba puesto, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron casi completamente blancos. Todavía le era posible oír el tranquilo crepitar de las llamas cerca de donde ella estaba...pero, más allá, el largo y helado suspiro del viento crecía y crecía en intensidad.

"Miyoko-chan." llamó. Casi al mismo tiempo, sintió algo suave chocando contra su pierna derecha, y una risita llegó a sus oídos. Moviendo la cabeza, recogió la pelota del suelo, y se volvió para encararse con su hija con una expresión inquisitiva.

"Perdón." dijo la niña, y empezó a reír otra vez. Tomoe enarcó una ceja; lo que aumentó aún más la hilaridad infantil.

"¿No crees que hace demasiado frío para que estés por ahí sin ropa de abrigo?" gruñó al fin, lanzando la pelota a Miyoko otra vez y abriendo la caja donde guardaba la ropa. Tras ella, pudo oír con claridad un "no" informativo, pero no le prestó atención alguna.

"No era una pregunta." dejó claro instantes más tarde, mientras envolvía a su hija en un _haori _de color verde. Una débil arruguita apareció en el pequeño ceño, como si la niña estuviera ponderando las palabras que acababa de oír. En el mismo momento en que dio el primer paso con su nueva ropa, no obstante, pareció olvidarse definitivamente de aquello a favor de un nuevo tema de preocupación.

"Muuy grande." exclamó con énfasis, y luego volvió a reír.

Cierto, Tomoe hubo de admitir con un suspiro. El año pasado, lo había hecho pensando en los inviernos futuros, e imaginando que su hija crecería deprisa, pero la verdad era que, si bien había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, los cambios habían tenido poco que ver con su altura. Incluso si su marido se empeñaba en decir que no era bajita, Miyoko _lo era_ de veras. Y, bien mirado, tenía su gracia que Tomoe se hubiera preguntado en muchas ocasiones cómo de bajo sería Kenshin si hubiera nacido mujer, pues ahora tenía la impresión de que iba a enterarse después de todo.

_Los niños no crecen mucho cuando son tan pequeños todavía. _decía él. _Para su edad, es hasta alta._

Bah, pensó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Y qué sabía _él_?

"Bueno, bueno, déjame ver." murmuró. Arrodillándose a su lado, empezó a recogerle los pliegues del traje sobre el _obi_ hasta que más o menos estuvo ajustado a su altura. "¿Mejor?"

"Mejor." Miyoko asintió con la seriedad de una adulta, antes de darse la vuelta para continuar jugando con la pelota. Justo cuando Tomoe se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el hogar donde estaba cocinando, sin embargo, algo suave chocó contra su pierna otra vez.

"Miyoko-chan.."

La niña le devovió la mirada, con unos ojos violetas enormes e inocentes, y señaló el _shoji _de la casa como para echar las culpas a alguien que no estaba allí. Tomoe siguió la dirección del dedo casi sin quererlo y, cuando lo hizo, lo vio abrirse de pronto en un remolino de aire frío.

"_Tadaima."_ murmuró Kenshin, entrando en su casa y dejando la caja de medicinas en el suelo de madera.

*     *     *     *     *

Hacía sólo algunos años que su vida había sido horrible. Tomoe lo recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer; el dolor, la insensibilidad, el sentimiento de tener ya el pie en la tumba... y luego, después de la catástrofe que arrasó sus vidas, la confianza recobrada poco a poco, y el incipiente amor que echó raíces en la tierra yerma que había sido su alma. Había sido un verdadero golpe y un momento clave de su vida, cuando había descubierto que podía, no, _quería_ perdonar, y de que ya no era capaz de hallar en su corazón nada que le permitiera avivar su odio. Había sido terrible. Frustrante, de verdad.

Y, con todo, había sido liberador.

Muchas veces, cuando pensaba a la par que sus manos estaban ocupadas en cosas de la casa, la mujer se preguntaba si había sido precisamente lo que ella había creído que sería su verdadera muerte, la pérdida de su odio, lo que se había convertido en el comienzo de su nueva vida. Aquello sonaba demasiado irónico incluso para ella, pero al final siempre acababa por llegar a la conclusión de que debía haber una gran cantidad de verdad oculta tras la ironía, ya que tenía que admitir que mientras había odiado no había podido vivir. No _quería _vivir...incluso cuando empezó a amarlo a pesar de todo, a pesar incluso de la imposibilidad de perdonarlo. Lo había amado lo suficiente como para salvar su vida, para morir por él, pero nunca para vivir por él. Y no podía soportar la idea de verlo muerto, pero estaba dispuesta a salvarle arriesgando su propia vida hasta sabiendo que él pasaría sumido en dolor tanto tiempo como ella había pasado por su culpa, pues él también la amaba.

No obstante, otra ironía de las que su vida había estado siempre llena había sucedido aquel día, y había alterado el cuadro totalmente: al final, ambos habían sobrevivido. Habían emergido juntos, vivos de aquel escenario gélido de traición y matanza, y, no sólo eso; él había sido quien tuvo que perdonarla a ella. Y lo había hecho. Había sido para él más fácil de lo que lo había sido para ella, y eso reconcomió su mente durante muchos días. ¿Podía ser cierto que él la quería más...de lo que ella había creído que ella le quería a él?

Fue tras ese día, y sólo tras ese día, cuando Tomoe comenzó a sentir en su interior por primera vez el deseo de vivir por él.

"La cena estará lista en unos minutos, lo siento." se disculpó, dándose la vuelta para echar un vistazo a la olla una vez más. "¿Te ha ido bien el día?"

"Más o menos." respondió Kenshin, al tiempo que cogía a Miyoko en brazos. La pequeña extendió los brazos inmediatamente para agarrarle la nariz, como era su extraña costumbre, pero cuando él la lanzó al aire y la cogió de nuevo con ensayada facilidad, se olvidó de aquello y exhaló un gritito de emoción. "Hay mucha gente enfermando durante esta época del año, de resfriados y esas cosas. Es una gran suerte que ninguna de ellas está grave. Todavía no tengo mucha práctica...."

"Eres lo mejor que esta región montañosa y aislada ha visto en mucho tiempo." Tomoe murmuró, pensativa. _En **muchísimo **tiempo, _añadió luego para sí misma, pues aquello no era Otsu, desde luego. Kenshin había decidido trasladarse allí poco después de la batalla de Toba-Fushimi, ya que, aunque sus intenciones en un principio habían sido ayudar a la gente con su espada, en poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no sería capaz de llevar esa clase de vida con Tomoe y Miyoko dependiendo de él. Si se hubiera visto envuelto en alguna lucha, lo más malo no habría sido el peligro más inminente, sino el enorme riesgo de ser reconocido como el legendario _hitokiri _Battousai, lo cual habría pegado no sólo a viejos enemigos, sino, lo que era peor, a viejos amigos a sus suelas. La mejor opción, pues, era comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar aislado, tan poco envuelto en la pasada guerra como era posible, y resignarse a ayudar a la gente de otras maneras. Convertirse en el curandero de aquella helada región, igual que había sido el de Otsu con Tomoe antes, le había parecido una buena idea, e incluso si su esposa estaba condenada a saber que tenía la costumbre de ocultarse solo en los bosques, practicando sus técnicas una y otra vez en desesperación y liberando su _ki _como buenamente podía, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella le había dado una hija, una razón para hacer cualquier cosa para dejar su pasado atrás y empezar una nueva vida, pero su alma entera había estado volcada en las artes de la espada durante demasiado tiempo. A veces, la mujer incluso llegaba a preguntarse si sería capaz de adaptarse algún día por completo a aquella misma vida por la que había luchado.

_No importa._ se recriminó a sí misma por centésima vez, volviéndose para ver a su hija tratar de coger la pelota que Kenshin le había lanzado y fallar. _No importa en absoluto. Puedo esperar hasta que lo haga._

_¡Claro que hará!_

"¿Hacía mucho frío fuera? preguntó en seguida. Al mismo tiempo, fue a coger los cuencos para servir el arroz, que ya presentaba un aspecto lo suficientemente apetitoso a su mirada experta.

"No."

Tomoe suspiró, y suprimió una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió Kenshin, perplejo. Su mujer se encogió de hombros, y le hizo una indicación para que se sentara a la mesa.

"Nada...Solo que me has recordado a tu hija de repente. Oh, déjalo, no importa."

Viendo cómo la mirada sorprendida del joven pelirrojo se convertía en otra de divertida y súbita comprensión, una tímida tentativa de sonrisa verdadera asomó a los rasgos de Tomoe por primera vez. Kenshin se dio cuenta de ello, y sus labios se curvaron al instante para formar otra.

_Cómo le gustaba verla sonreír..._

"¡_Teno_ hambre!"

Tomoe suspiró una vez más, y sacudió la cabeza, molesta. Ya lo había aprendido hacía tiempo; los momentos como aquellos nunca duraban mucho si Miyoko estaba por allí.

"Ya te he dado de comer, Himura Miyoko. ¡Y ni siquiera quisiste acabar el plato!"

"¡Arroz!" respondió la niña en un tono desafiante, imitando la seriedad de su mirada.

"Dale un poco más." intervino Kenshin en su favor. "A lo mejor antes era todavía temprano para que tuviese ganas de comer."

_Oh, por supuesto. Tú siempre le encuentras una explicación a todo, ¿cómo no?_ pensó Tomoe con resentimiento, yendo otra vez a la olla a servirse un poco más para compartirlo con Miyoko. O, bueno....pensándolo mejor, tal vez no era tan malo que la niña estuviera empezando a rebelarse contra tener que comer por separado. Tenía ya tres años, nacida el mismo año de la batalla de Toba-Fushimi. Todavía se acordaba del asombro de Kenshin cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada justo después de que abandonara a los _Ishin Shishi_...cómo se había empeñado en que aquel hecho entrañaba algún tipo de simbolismo profundo. Aunque hasta la fecha ella misma tenía una teoría algo diferente sobre lo sucedido -de hecho, durante aquellos tres años del final del _Bakumatsu _apenas habían tenido tiempo de estar juntos- , no había tenido la crueldad de discutírselo ni una sola vez, viendo lo reconfortado que se sentía con aquella noción. Con todo lo que tenía que sufrir en cualquier momento de su vida, con todos aquellos recuerdos de la gente que había matado, ¿qué ayuda estaba de más?

_Quizá ella también debería creerlo..._

A veces, tenía que reconocer que envidiaba sus esfuerzos para parecer siempre optimista, a pesar de todo,  a pesar incluso de sus propios fracasos.

"La comida caliente hace bien al estómago en esta época del año." dijo él de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y apartando su cuenco vacío. "Este arroz estaba muy bueno...¿qué le has echado hoy?"

Tomoe sonrió en señal de disculpa.

"No había nada que echarle." confesó. "No nos queda nada más."

Kenshin fijó su mirada en la distancia por algunos momentos; luego sonrió otra vez con aquella sonrisa que siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderla tanto. Era tan triste, pero tan cálida al mismo tiempo...Ya le gustaría a ella poder alcanzar esa calidez algún día, más allá del remordimiento, más allá del viento helado que había barrido su alma en el pasado.

"Entonces, a lo mejor es tu magia." sugirió.

"Puede ser." asintió ella, un tenue rubor coloreando sus mejillas blancas como la nieve. "Sí...puede ser."

*     *     *     *     *

Después de la cena, la familia al completo se reunió en torno al fuego, y Miyoko pronto se quedó dormida, el pulgar dentro de la boca y sus oscuros cabellos desparramados sobre el _kimono _blanco de Tomoe. Mientras la embelesada madre la contemplaba, movió un poco la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de Kenshin, y pudo sentir claramente el feroz silbido del viento fuera de la casa, y el ruido de las ramas de los árboles crujiendo bajo la fuerte presión.

"No sé cómo es capaz de dormir tan tranquilamente." murmuró Kenshin tras unos instantes, apartando la mirada de la danza de las llamas para posarla en ella también. Tomoe respiró hondo, y juntó las manos en un gesto característico.

"Los cuidados del corazón hacen más ruido que cualquier sonido de verdad. " dijo. "Y ella no tiene ninguno."

Algo en la manera en que había hablado no pareció pasar inadvertido a Kenshin, que le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Has estado preocupada últimamente?"

"No." mintió ella, evadiendo su escrutinio. 

"¿Es, acaso.." Aquí, la voz de él pareció dudar, antes de que al fin reuniera el coraje para continuar preguntando. "..tu familia?"

"¿Mi...?" Tomoe se recuperó pronto de su sorpresa, y su primera reacción fue  sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia. El viejo dolor seguía allí en alguna parte, eso no podía negarlo. Pero..." ¡_Kami_-sama, no! Ya hemos hablado de eso antes. Queríamos estar juntos para siempre...y, para eso, yo tuve que abandonar a mi familia y tú la senda de la espada. Fue duro para ambos, pero acaso no fuimos agraciados con cosas nuevas para reemplazar a las viejas?" Medio involuntariamente, los dos pares de ojos bajaron su mirada hasta la niña dormida, que se movió un poco en sueños como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que se la estaba observando. "Además..." Tomoe acabó su discurso con una sonrisa más determinada. "Yo ya había dejado atrás a mi familia antes de conocerte."

"Y yo la senda de mi escuela de _kenjutsu _cuando me convertí en un _hitokiri._" Kenshin añadió con pesar. "Estamos los dos en las mismas."

"Pues sí." asintió ella con una sonrisa triste.

"Entonces...¿qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?"

_Muy listo..._Tomoe pensó, algo irritada, antes de rendirse definitivamente. Y, sin embargo, también era por ella misma, tenía que admitirlo... desde aquellos tiempos horribles, no había nada que temiera más que a sorprenderse a sí misma ocultando cosas otra vez, como un cofre secreto sin llave que permitiera a los demás abrirlo ni a ella misma liberarse de su opresivo contenido. Nunca más un diario. Nunca...jamás.

"Miyoko-chan." contestó con lentitud.

Los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon un poco, en un gesto de comprensión.

"¿Por lo de...ayer?"

Tomoe asintió, no demasiado sorprendida. Parecía que ambos tenían aún el incidente grabado en la memoria, incluso aunque para cualquier otra persona aquello no habría sido más que una trivialidad. El otro día, cuando Tomoe había aplastado una araña, y su hija se había puesto a llorar porque ya no se movía, no le había costado mucho trabajo suponer que los ojos de él tendrían la misma mirada que los de ella.

"Estamos tan...tan corruptos." suspiró ella. "Nuestro pasado....¿Cómo podría ella, rodeada de paz..._entenderlo_ algún día?"

Kenshin no dijo nada, sus ojos violetas e inexpresivos fijos en las llamas. Tomoe tomó aire con fuerza, pero continuó.

"Si ella también se corrompiera en esta era de paz, no lo soportaría. Y, sin embargo, si le enseño a ser como nos gustaría que fuese...¿será capaz de perdonarnos?"

Durante un largo espacio de tiempo, que le pareció a Tomoe una eternidad, su marido se mantuvo inmóvil en la misma posición que había adoptado al empezar ella a hablar. Finalmente, justo cuando un tronco medio consumido cayó en el centro de la hoguera haciendo volar mil chispas, sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella, y la mujer tuvo que reprimir una exclamación ante la súbita profundidad de aquellos iris.

_Había cambiado..._

"Enséñale compasión, entonces." dijo, acariciando los negros cabellos de la niña con una mano suave. "Más allá del error y el acierto, y del bien y el mal, no hay ninguna otra cosa que pueda realmente impedir que ensucie su alma."

*     *     *    *    *

Más tarde, con Miyoko ya metida en la cama y arropada con todas las mantas posibles, y el fuego concienzudamente extinguido, Kenshin y Tomoe fueron a acostarse juntos. Aquélla había sido su costumbre desde que Kenshin abandonó a los _Ishin Shishi_, y Tomoe había descubierto que no había ninguna otra forma de curarlo de su vieja costumbre de dormir con la _katana _ansiosamente aferrada con ambas manos que desempeñar, más allá de su anterior función de funda, la función de la propia espada. Así, además, podía ayudarlo con sus frecuentes pesadillas y, en frías noches de invierno como aquella, el abrazo les daba a ambos comodidad y calor. Tomoe estaba acostumbrada a dormirse tan pronto como sentía los brazos de él rodeando su cuerpo, agarrándola con tanta fuerza como si fuera a desaparecer, o a abandonarle como ya había hecho en aquella mañana que no quería ni recordar.

No obstante, aquella noche fue diferente. En lugar de quedarse dormida, la mujer no fue siquiera capaz de cerrar los ojos, y mucho después de haber empezado a sentir los cosquilleos de una respiración regular en la espalda, aún estaba despierta, ponderando sus palabras en la mente.

_Enséñale compasión..._

¡Había crecido tanto en aquellos últimos años! Todavía podía recordarlo tal como era cuando se habían conocido; aquel niño _hitokiri _que creía saberlo todo, que sabía dónde estaba el bien y el mal, que tenía el derecho de matar a quien fuese elegido y luego pretender que había sido el juicio del Cielo. Y su orgullo, ¡oh, aquel orgullo insoportable! Su costumbre había sido siempre retirarse a un rincón oscuro de su mente cada vez que ella intentaba hacerlo _sentir,_ darse cuenta del auténtico valor de todas las vidas que segaba, y hacerla sentirse como si no hubiera nadie escuchándola...que aquello en realidad lo hacía porque sus palabras sonaban _demasiado _familiares en su mente y le traían desagradables recuerdos, era algo que no podía haber adivinado hasta mucho más tarde. Había estado totalmente perdido, una fría concha vacía condenada a la locura cuando lo había visto por vez primera....pero ahora, tras las difíciles experiencias por las que ambos habían pasado en Otsu, había crecido mucho más que ella. Incluso después de sus primeros meses juntos, en Otsu,  perdonar  había sido para él más fácil que para ella. _Él_ había sido el primero de los dos en ver un rayo de esperanza al final de la pesadilla, incluso cuando todavía yacía lejos.  Se había tomado grandes esfuerzos para examinar su pasado al completo y sin misericordia, y arrepentirse de un crimen tras otro, después de que el conocimiento del valor de las personas que había matado le hubo golpeado con dureza en un amanecer nevado....y había intentado expiarlos, oh, cómo lo había intentado, ayudando a la gente y devolviéndole a ella su felicidad, mientras él mismo cambiaba día a día y poco a poco se alejaba del _hitokiri _Battousai para acercarse a la persona que debió haber sido un día, antes de que la locura de la juventud y unas buenas intenciones profundamente descarriadas lo convirtieran en un ser semejante. Lo estaba haciendo todo solo, sólo con la ayuda de ella y de Miyoko...y, a pesar de saber que el camino que todavía tenía que recorrer era largo y espinoso, Tomoe  no podía evitar sentirse profunda y sinceramente orgullosa de él.

_Que duermas bien, _murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, girando un poco la cabeza y apartando un mechón de brillante y rojo cabello de su frente. No había ningún resto de sudor en ella en aquella ocasión, y sus rasgos no estaban desfigurados bajo los efectos de una misteriosa pesadilla que nunca accedería a contarle más tarde. La mujer ni siquiera podía ver ahora la velada tristeza que siempre estaba presente en ellos cuando estaba despierto; por una vez en muchos meses, para su gran alegría y contento, tenía la oportunidad de verlo en paz. _Que duermas bien, amor mío._

(Fin)


End file.
